Measurements
by Nyx Feral-child
Summary: Scylla plays a prank on Leon and Wiznerd while they are working, causing them to remember something very important. Rated M for Smut M/F/M


The forge was lit and the metal inside of it glowed, all impurities being burned away by the intense heat. That same heat made working in the workshop difficult. Wiznerd and Leon, however, had grit their teeth and started working, only pausing to take off their shirts and hang them by the doorway when the heat became almost unbearable. The both of them didn't notice Scylla hiding just behind the doorway.

Scylla peeked into the room, making sure the two were still engrossed in their work –which they were- and ducked behind the doorframe, stifling a giggle. She knelt down and looked at the two blue dimorphodons behind her.

"Alright, little ones, are you ready?" She whispered, extending an arm to them.

The young dimos looked at her and wagged their tails in a way that almost made Scylla squeal. They daintily stepped into her hand. The first –and biggest- dimo climbed up onto her arm to make room for its twin. Scylla stood up slowly so they wouldn't lose their balance and once again peeked around the corner. Leon and Wiznerd were still working.

"Just like you've been trained." Scylla said, raising her arm.

The dimos tensed themselves, clasping their wings close to their sides. The bigger dimo nuzzled Scylla's arm, telling her they were ready.

Scylla rounded the doorframe, "Surprise!"

Both men whirled to face her, startled. Their horrified faces viewable for only a second before the dimos were upon them, hugging their faces, and refusing to let go. Scylla burst into peals of laughter as the two tried to peel the affectionate fliers off of their faces, falling to her knees and holding her sides as they struggled.

After many more tugs and pulls, the dimos finally relented and allowed themselves to be removed. Leon took both of the dimos and perched them on top of the smith. He scratched under their chins and gave them a pat on the head before turning to Wiznerd. Scylla wiped tears from her eyes as the men nodded to each other and sprinted away when they took a step toward her.

" _Get to the birds. Get to the birds. Get to the birds."_ She mentally chanted to herself. " _Don't let them catch you, just get to the bir-"_

Scylla heard the loud "Sssssnap!" and smelled the sharp citrus scent of Wiznerd's magic just before she slammed into him. She stumbled backwards, momentarily stunned, and looked at Wiznerd. He didn't say a word to her, but the smile on his face could have rivaled that of the Cheshire cat. Scylla quickly recovered and sprinted up the staircase on her left, taking two steps at a time.

 _"Never mind! Have to hide!"_

At the top of the steps, Scylla ran down a short hallway and into the very last room on the right. The room was the biggest and the most furnished, it being the master bedroom, and it offered the most hiding places. Scylla quickly scanned the room, trying to decide where to hide. She narrowed her options to ether the wardrobe on the other side of the room or the bed just before it.

 _"In the wardrobe or under the bed?! Is the wardrobe empty enough? Have we put anything in it since I last looked? It's on the other side of the bed…what if~"_

A creek from the stair sent Scylla running for the wardrobe. She was halfway across the room, about to vault over the bed, when she again heard the loud "sssssnap!" and smelled citrus. She was tacked onto the bed. On her back, wrists pinned above her head, Scylla looked up at Leon. His royal blue eyes looked down into her green ones.

"Caught me." She said, wiggling her wrists slightly.

Leon just gave a small grin. "I had some help."

"Might have taken longer to catch you otherwise." Wiznerd said, walking into the room. "It was a good thing that you came in, actually." He continued, sitting on the bed next to Scylla, opposite of Leon.

Scylla arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Wiznerd nodded and Scylla drew in a small breath as his hands replaced Leon's at her wrists. "We were working on a new pair of fur pants, just for you. Leon found the blueprint this morning, and until you came in we were forgetting the most important thing."

When he didn't say anymore, Scylla looked up at him. "What did you forget?" She whispered.

"Measurements." He whispered back.

Goose-flesh spread across Scylla's body at the words and warmth pooled in her stomach as Leon traced his fingers down to her thighs, feeling over her small blue scales, and the back of her knee. Wiznerd leaned down and brushed a kiss against her lips. When he pulled back, Scylla rose slightly to follow. Wiznerd chuckled and leaned back down, pressing his lips to hers in a more demanding kiss. Scylla smiled against his lips as she felt Leon's fingers hook the hem of her pants and slowly tug them, and her panties, down.

Wiznerd released her wrists and his hands cupped her face, tilting her chin upward as his tongue tapped against her lips. Scylla parted them slightly and Wiznerd took the invitation, sweeping his tongue deep into her mouth. He groaned and pulled back again, trailing kisses down her neck and along her collar bone, going back up to gently bite the sensitive curve between her neck and shoulder.

Scylla moved her head to the side to accommodate him, gasping as her hips suddenly bucked forward as Leon pressed a finger against her already slick core. She heard a rumble of approval from him before he pressed his finger a little deeper, his thumb circling her clit.

"Soaking for us already." He murmured, gently biting the tendon where her leg and pelvis met. Her hips bucked again and he hummed in approval.

Scylla whined as he removed his finger from her, but moaned when his tongue lapped over her sex, flicking the tip of his tongue over her clit. Wiznerd kissed a trail back up her neck and licked her pulse, ghosting his hands down her sides and slipping his hands under her shirt. His fingers drew patters on the flat plane of her stomach and traced the curve of a breast before reaching behind her and skillfully unbuckling her wrap. He slipped it out from under her shirt and tossed it aside before lifting the shirt up and over her head, careful not to get the shirt snagged on the scales on her shoulder blades, baring her to his view.

Scylla's head fell back and her eyes went half-lidded her hands still above her head. Wiznerd laved his tongue over her nipple as his hand worked and tweaked the other. Her hands suddenly moved, one holding the back of Wiznerd's neck and the other tangling in Leon's hair, as Leon sucked her clit into his mouth and traced her slick labia with his thumb.

Scylla became lost in the torrents of pleasure, her body quivered and her hips strained upward as the two men continued to use their mouths and hands to pleasure her. Gasping and moaning, her head moved from side to side as Wiznerd sucked, licked, and teased the aroused points of her nipples and as Leon's fingers played in her sex with circular motions. Scylla raised her head, looking down and watching, when her passion hazed mind recognized something. Wiznerd and Leon were still partially clothed. Their hard lengths pressed against the fabric of their pants, hinting to their impressive size.

 _"Not fair."_ Scylla thought, her mind slowly pushing at the fog of pleasure that didn't want to allow her to think. _"I have –ooooh- I have to right that immediately."_

Her eyes flashed a pale green color and she felt the small scales on her back tingle. Light blue tentacles poked out from behind the scales and grew in length and size. Wiznerd and Leon were unaware of them until one had wrapped around them and pulled them slightly back. More followed soon after, until the tentacles had bound their wrists together and held them above their heads. Their feet were also bound and the tentacles pulled them up until they could kneel comfortably on their knees, but otherwise immobile.

Scylla sat up and looked her lovers up and down. They contrasted each other so well, so deliciously well. Where Wiznerd's body was lean and toned, Leon's body was muscular and cut. While Wiznerd's body was smooth, save for the scales along his spine, Leon's was pock marked with divots and white scars. And, while Wiznerd liked to tease and play, Leon was focused and intense. They were the perfect compliments to each other in every way.

On her knees, Scylla gave Wiznerd a sultry smile and one of her tentacles lightly caressed over his clothed erection, reveling in the way his breath caught. She kissed him through the warm fabric and nibbled along the length of him until he was groaning and unconsciously pushing himself against her mouth. Scylla grinned and finally tugged his pants downward, slyly looking behind her to see her tentacles doing the same to Leon. Both of their lengths stood shamelessly for her. Scylla traced a finger up the underside of Wiznerd's cock, making him pant and strain against the tentacles that held him, before looking back at Leon.

A tentacle was copying the same movement her hand made, but Leon's eyes met hers with an intense gaze. She noticed the muscles of his arms and his jaw were tightened. His overall physique and gaze reminding Scylla very much of a sabre cat observing its prey. She left Wiznerd with a parting lick, letting a tentacle wrap itself around his length, as she crawled on her hands and knees toward Leon. His watched her, never looking way until she took the tip of him into her mouth and sucked. He panted as her tongue swirled around his broad head, torturing him with the bare tip of her tongue. But she took more of him into her mouth when he began making little sounds of need. Her hands slid up his abdomen, feeling the hard contours of muscle and raised scar tissue, before moving her hands back down to his hips. Tentacles held his hips in place so he couldn't thrust into her mouth as she began to bob up and down on his cock.

He jerked and hissed when Scylla suddenly flicked her tongue just under the head, "Sc-Scylla." He moaned, his eyes were screwed shut. "You have to stop, Scyll. I don't….I can't."

Scylla released him with a wet _pop_ and smiled. "Couldn't resist."

He panted, but gave her a small smile. He looked up at Wiznerd, who was trying as hard as he had been not to cum, and nodded. Scylla turned to face Wiznerd. The stars in his galaxy eye were shining and spinning and his orange eye glowed. Purplish-orange tentacles rose from the floor, grappling and overpowering Scylla's. Scylla gasped as they freed both Wiznerd and Leon before wrapping around her arms, middle, and legs, keeping her positioned on all fours.

Wiznerd snapped his fingers and the tentacles tightened slightly, a rune appearing on Scylla's side. It was simple in looks, being three lines passing through a mark that looked like a crude drawing of water, but Scylla recognized its importance. A child wasn't something the three of them wanted to bring onto The Island.

Wiznerd caressed the curve of her ass with the tips of his fingers as Leon outlined her lips with his thumb.

"You know, I never got to have a taste. You got greedy and didn't share, Leon." Wiznerd said, his fingers delicately opening the wet petals of her sex. Scylla gave a small whine and tried to wiggle her hips. The tentacles around her middle kept her in place. Leon looked down at her as his thumb brushed her bottom lip, pulling it down slightly, his gaze predatory.

"Go ahead. She tastes so very sweet." Leon said softly, the last two words coming out as almost a purr.

Wiznerd grinned and leaned down, his tentacles spread Scylla's legs for him as the flat of his tongue rasped over her sex, humming and thrusting his tongue inside her when her sweetness dribbled onto his lips.

"Definitely sweet." He said, taking one last, slow lick of her slit. Scylla whined when his tongue didn't return and looked up at Leon.

He gave her a few moments for even her lust fogged mind to appreciate his well-muscled body and the thick standing length of him that, she noticed, pulsed ever so slightly. She slowly licked her lips and wiggled as best as she could, trying to entice one of the two to take her.

Leon rumbled low in his chest, approval shinning in his eyes when she purred as his cock bobbed at the sight of her. He winked at her. "Are you satisfied with her taste, Wiznerd?"

Wiznerd moved to where Leon was knelt, tracing along Scylla's spine as he did so. "Very."

Leon wrapped his arm around him and kissed him full on the lips, licking the inside of Wiznerd's mouth, tasting the remnants of Scylla. Wiznerd pulled away first and playfully pushed Leon back towards where he had been before. Leon chucked and complied, moving behind Scylla. The tentacles around Scylla's arms extended themselves, wrapping themselves higher until the tips could just brush her nipples. Leon's hands rubbed along her bottom as a tentacle tweaked her nipple, making her squeak. Wiznerd traced a line across Scylla's lips as Leon's fingers fluttered against her thighs. Scylla moaned, the moan turning into a gasp with another tweak of her nipple. Leon nudged her legs a little wider, the tentacles complying with his wishes, and he slowly entered her. Scylla sucked in a breath and moaned loudly as she felt inch after inch of Leon enter her slowly. Her moan was muffled, however, when Wiznerd thrust his cock into her mouth.

Leon groaned and caressed her back as he thrust back against her, forcing her to take more of Wiznerd's cock into her mouth. The two easily found their pace, moving with opposite strokes. Leon pushed deep inside of her as Wiznerd all but withdrew before thrusting back into her, forcing her back hard onto Leon. Wiznerd's tentacles added to her pleasure with a tweak of one of her nipples or a flick of her clit. Scylla's moaned loudly, nearly screaming in pleasure. Her toes curled and her knuckles were white as she gripped the bedsheets. She felt her body tightening and the waves of pleasure were building up, looming over her. Her heart thudded faster in her chest as she moaned raggedly around Wiznerd's cock, making him hiss and place a hand on Leon's shoulder for support. Leon put a hand on Wiznerd's shoulder as well, his harsh breathing the only sign that he wasn't in complete control of himself.

A tentacle suddenly stroked her clit. White light exploded in front of Scylla's eyes as they rolled back and she screamed around Wiznerd's cock. The vibrations from her scream traveled up Wiznerd's length, making him shout, jerking and bucking as his climax hit him.

Mind numb with pleasure, Scylla didn't, couldn't, register his climax. Hot white dribbled out of her mouth and down her neck.

Leon, still not spent, continued thrusting. He leaned down and swat the tentacle out of the way and pinched Scylla's still sensitive clit between his thumb and forefinger, making her thrash against the tentacles and scream louder as she climaxed again. Leon held himself inside her as she clamped down around him, squeezing and milking his cock as he shot deep inside her. His whole body shook and slumped slightly. Wiznerd's arm steadied him as he leaned forward and kissed him.

Wiznerd eased from Scylla first, his tentacles finally loosening. Scylla's arms were too weak and shaking too much to support herself, but Leon wrapped an arm around her waist before she collapsed onto the mattress, easing her down before withdrawing. Scylla's tentacles had all but retreated back under her scales as her breathing and heart beat slowly returned to normal. Leon pulled Scylla close to him and cupped her face, using his thumb to wipe the corners of her mouth while he licked the mess off her neck.

Scylla sighed and relaxed against him, the room coming back into focus. Leon might take her as if he was a sabre cat, but he always licked and cuddled like a kitten afterward. Wiznerd snapped his fingers and a canteen of water materialized in his hand. He held it gently to Scylla's lips as she drank and eased her raw throat before putting it aside and nestled against her side. He gently pressed his lips to her forehead as he took Leon's hand in his, both of their hands resting on Scylla's hip.

Comfortably sandwiched between her two lovers, Scylla purred. Leon drew spiral patterns on her arm as Wiznerd drew random patterns on her back. Her eyes closed and her lips twitched into a smile as they gradually switched from drawing and cuddling to gentle fondling.

"I think you may want to check your measurements later on." Scylla whispered, her throat burning slightly when she spoke. "Always best to double check."

Leon just smirked and muttered under his breath. Copies of himself split from his body until there was five of him on the bed. Wiznerd and Scylla flashed smiles, tentacles peeking out from under Scylla's scales and Wiznerd's portals.

"Oh no, darling." Wiznerd said, "We're not going to double check. We are going to check as many times as we please."


End file.
